A Hogwarts Soap Opera
by Neon Leprechaun
Summary: A crazy look at the lives of Harry Potter and friends in the style of a chaotic daytime soap opera
1. Prolouge: The Messed Up Set Up

Title: A Hogwarts Soap Opera

Rating: G (may advance higher, I'm not sure)

Warnings: none, really. No slash for once.

Discliamer: High school is like a soap opera. Except, in a soap opera, you know everything is going to work out...

**A/N:** Well, basicly this is what is happening at my school right now with some of my friends, soI wrote this last night instead of my biology paper XD.

Harry Potter was the most handsome thing she had ever seen. He was tall with black hair, and she loved to hear his laugh. For 3 years she had loved him, but it was only recently that Parvati Patil had begun telling her closest friends. Unknown to all, Hermione Granger also harbored a secret love for Harry, even though she herself had been in denial for the past 3 years and was still. Hannah Abbott used to find the handsome wizard a bit annoying and strange, but lately he hadn't seemed so horrible a person. One could even go on to say that she was beginning to like the boy. And the only one who knew who Harry liked, was Harry.

Now, towards the end of their 6th year, Hermione and Mandy Broklehurst had become pretty good friends, and the beginning of their 7th year only reinforced it. Around fall, Mandy was sitting in charms one morning when Parvati came in looking not too good. When asked what was wrong it was reveled that Parvati had told the guy she liked that she liked him thinking that he liked her in return, but it had turned out that he did not. Mandy asked who it was, but Parvati simply would not tell. A few min. later, while describing in more detail what had happened she said, "And have you seen Harry when he blushes? He is soooo cute!" Mandy began to laugh and pointed out that Parvati had just said the name she was trying to hide, which made her turn a bright red and made Mandy just laugh harder.

A few weeks later Parvati declared that she was over Harry, and didn't care if other people knew or not. So word got around to Hermione, Harry's best friend. Although it was unknown, she immediately informed him off all that was happening due to the fact that she liked him also.

As it got nearer and nearer to Christmas, Mandy began to have feelings for one Colin Creevy. Although she was still getting over her relationship with Dean Thomas from the year before, she couldn't help but notice Colin. She gave up denying that she liked him right around Christmas day, and told Hermione on New Years Eve. Hermione was a little stunned because Colin was like a brother to her, but was otherwise okay with it.

All was going well until one day in early April. There had been a Gryffindor victory in the Quidditch match that day of Gryffindor versus Slytherin. There was a large party in the Gryffindor common room, but people from the other houses were free to come and go as they pleased. Therefore Hannah and Susan Bones were there along with Hermione and Harry. They cornered Harry once most people had gone to bed and _basically _pulled out of him that he liked Hannah, although they were forced to promise that they wouldn't tell _anyone_, especially Parvati, who he liked a little, but not all that much. The next day he completely told Hannah that he liked her, not Parvati, and she told him that she liked him in return. Earlier that morning Mandy had been trying to find out why her best friend was acting depressed, but was told that she couldn't tell anyone. So, being the Ravenclaw that she was, she used her awesome logic skills to figure out everything that was going on, then got Hannah to confirm everything. Now, Mandy has just found out that Colin likes someone in his own year, Harry told Ron Weasley, who told Lavender Brown, his girlfriend, who told Parvati, her best friend, who told everyone else. Now Hanna feels bad because Mandy convinced Hermione to tell Hannah that she likes Harry, and Hermione is friends with both Hannah and Parvati, and has no idea what to do. Meanwhile, Mandy gets a bit sad that her huge crush has no interest in her, but still tries to be there for Hermione.

What will happen next?

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, it's short, but thats because it is the set up. THe other chapters should get longer. Also, the updates on this are going to be very weird as I am only going to be working on this when I have a huge writers block for A Valueable Friendship, as that has priority. Speaking of which, I'm going to gowork onthat... 

Reviews are nice!

N.L.


	2. How strong are the ties of Friendship?

Title: A Hogwarts Soap Opera

Rating: G

Warnings: None, other than good luck comprehending this thing.

Disclaimer: High school is like a soap opera. Except, in a soap opera, you know everything is going to work out...

**A/N**: My friend lives to give me something to write about. You can thank Kyndeyrn for giving me most of this chapter, as she is one of the characters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One afternoon Susan received the news that her grandfather had died, so she was very sullen in her classes. During one of the classes that Susan, Parvati, Mandy and Harry all had together, Susan and Mandy decided that a good way to cheer her up would be seeing Parvati hug Harry. Parvati blatantly refused before they all went to their next classes. All the way there Mandy was trying to get Parvati to do it. Parvati said the only way she would was if Mandy hugged Colin. Mandy agreed before walking the rest of the way to her next lesson. There Mandy saw Hermione and filled her in on the deal. Hermione laughed, being completely convinced that Mandy wouldn't go through with it. Also, she decided that she would hug Harry just to see what kind of reaction she would get out of Mandy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Hermione saw Harry in the common room. Since no one else was around, she went up, hugged him, and then left.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione told Mandy at breakfast. Mandy was shocked. She hadn't believed that _Hermione _of all people would do such a thing on such short notice. Then again, she had dared Colin to ask Mandy to a dance just because she was bored, but that's a different story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A couple weeks later found Hermione as a new addition to the Quidditch Team Harry and Colin both had Quidditch practice from 4 until dark almost everyday, and although Hermione didn't normally play, she had taken an interest of late. As the team needed another chaser, she was filling in. The one day after practice, Harry was asking her who else it was that she knew liked him. He was aware that Hannah and Parvati like him, so he had it narrowed down to either Hermione or Susan Bones, who he was also good friends with. Hermione decieded that he deserved to know the truth, so she told Colin to go away for a moment. As he was like a brother to her, he did as asked.

"So Hermione? Is it you?"

"Most definitely."

Surprisingly enough Harry didn't seem all that shocked and just said that he would see Hermione later before heading off to they guys' showers. Hermione went up to the castle as she had already showered while the boys raced around for a bit. Once inside she found Mandy in the library (it was one of their favorite hangout spots) and went to go sit by her friend.

"Hey Hermione. How was practice?"

"Fine. I think we played better today. Just hope we're ready for the tournament next week."

"Yeah, sure…" It was sometimes extremely hard to get Mandy to pull her head out of whatever she was reading.

"Oh, by the way, I told Harry that I like him." This, however, got her attention like almost nothing else could.

"You did WHAT?"

"Told him I liked him."

"I don't believe you. Describe what happened."

So Hermione did. Afterwards, Mandy was in shock.

"I'm in shock. I can't believe that you did that."

"Ha-ha. I did. I win."

"Oh, you wish." As the two friends started up one of their many coded arguments they left the library and headed up to their dorms and bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next few weeks passed without any eventful, uh…events, happening. Unless you count Colin telling Susan, Parvati, and the entire Quidditch team that he liked Ginny. They all told him that he should ask her out. After a few weeks of badgering, he finally gave in and agreed that he would after the 2nd tournament game. Mandy was told all this and debated with herself all day if she really wanted to know who it was that Colin liked, as no one had told her the name. She eventually gave in and let Hermione tell her that it was indeed Ginny. She was pretty much able to handle all of the new info, but decided that she wouldn't be hanging around after the 2nd and 3rd tournament games.

Mandy and Romilda Vane went to all the tournaments, but Mandy was sure to drag Romilda away without explanation right after the last two games. Colin did ask Ginny out after the second match (a Gryffindor victory), and she said yes. However, that was on a Saturday. The following Monday she broke up with him. Colin was very depressed, but seemed to get over it within the next few days. It appeared that Susan and Parvati, along with a good portion of the Quidditch team took it harder than he did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days after Ginny broke up with Colin, Hermione was talking with Mandy and randomly said "Hey, I'll ask Seamus Finnigan to the end of the year ball if someone will give me 5 sickles." Mandy said she would, and so Hermione did on that Friday. She told him that she had a bet with Mandy, so he just said that he was going with one of his friends, and Hermione earned 5 sickles.

Now, the ball is a week away, Mandy is trying to hook up Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, even though neither will admit they like the other; Colin is really starting to confuse the crap out of Mandy and worry Parvati and Susan.

What will happen next?

**A/N:** End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it, or were at least able to follow it.

Reviews make me happy/winkwink/


	3. Things Begin to Get Better

Title: A Hogwarts Soap Opera

Rating: G

Warnings: Same, have fun trying to understand it.

Disclaimer: High school is like a soap opera. Except, in a soap opera, you know everything is going to work out...

**A/N:** I'm starting to lose interest in this. I know there are very few of you out there actually reading this, so I serisosly doubt if this will ever make any sense. I'm writing it as it happens. Also, pretend that Harry has a sister, that Romilda is a 7th year, and that Pansy is not. Thanks!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

While most students were unaware of it, there was a music club at Hogwarts. Mandy, Pansy, Parvati, Blaise, Susan, Ron, Lavender, Ron, Romilda and Harry were all a part of it. The group had a concert the day before the end of the year ball, and Mandy had finally convinced Pansy to ask Blaise out. Pansy had agreed, but only if Mandy could find out what he would say before she did so. About 20 minutes before the concert was to start, Mandy pulled Blaise aside and asked him what he would do if Pansy asked him out. He said that he would say yes. Mandy went and found Pansy and told her what he had said. After the concert Pansy tried to back out of it, but Mandy refused to let her.

"Mandy, I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes, you can. You like him, correct? He said he would go out with you, didn't he? Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know! But I can't do it. There are too many people around."

"Pansy, if you don't do it now, you won't do it at all!"

"Get him over here then!"

Romilda had listened to this conversation intently and watched as Mandy took off in search of Blaise. She found him talking to Susan and a few others. She grabbed him by the arm said "Come" and "Stay" to Susan, dragged him over to Pansy, let go of his arm, said "Stay", took Romilda by the arm, said "Come" and dragged her away. As Mandy and Romilda walked away, Pansy started talking to Blaise.

"Listen, I like you. Would you be willing to go out with me?" Pansy said in a rush of nervousness.

"Yes." Then they hugged. "Now it's my turn. Will you go out with me?"

Pansy laughed and just gave him another hug. Mandy and Luna Lovegood were watching and started bouncing up and down in happiness for the two of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day was the ball for all the 7th years, and everyone was excited. Unfortunately, Pansy wasn't able to go, but everyone else was. Harry went with Hannah of course, and Susan, Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Mandy, Hermione, Romilda, Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode, Dean, Seamus, along with the rest of the 7th years all attended. The dance was two hours long, but only two slow songs were played. During the first, Mandy was able to get Blaise to dance with her, and tried to dance with Dean, but had no luck, so danced with Romilda instead. Mandy also was able to persuade Millicent to dance, which was a big achievement for her. Susan spent all night trying to get Harry to ask Hannah to dance, but he was to chicken to do so. He finally did, and Parvati also danced with Blaise. While Parvati was with Blaise, she saw Hannah and Harry and got really depressed, and went off to find Hermione, who had also been avoided Hannah and Harry. She found Hermione dancing with Seamus. Susan never got the chance to dance with Blaise, but voiced that she wished that she had, as did Blaise. Blaise also mentioned that things were awkward between him and Pansy, but that it wouldn't be if it was him and Susan. This sparked Susan's interest, and made her wonder if he actually liked her, and realized that she liked him. After the ball Susan was talking to Blaise and he told her that he thought he liked her before leaving. To say least, Susan was ecstatic. Then, on Sunday, Blaise told Susan that he didn't like her, that she was just a really good friend to him. This made Susan disappointed. Then, on the Monday after the ball, Blaise told Pansy that he didn't like the title boyfriend and girlfriend, and so they decided that they wouldn't go out, but would still do stuff together.

Two weeks later, finals were done, and term ended. Mandy invited all of her friends back to her house after (a Thursday) for a party that her parents had all set up. At the party, Mandy continued to overanalyze everything, and took some of Colin's actions towards her as flirting, which only confused her more.

The next Tuesday Mandy spent the night at Hermione's. Colin was also there. The three of them spent most of the night talking and playing muggle games such as Life, videogames, and Clue. The entire night Colin kept trying to get Mandy to tell him who she liked, but she refused for reasons obvious to her and Hermione. However, she dropped the hint that he was not in her year before going to bed. The next day both Mandy and Hermione went to a party at Professor McGonagall's house as there hadn't been enough time before the end of term for their club to do so. Mandy was not there mentally for most of it because before they had left, Colin gave them a 'hint' for the person that he liked.

Later on that day, Mandy got a message from Parvati that said Colin knew that Mandy liked him. Mandy wasn't to beat up about it as she had considered telling him on the coming Friday when they were all going to a muggle movie. Mandy got a hold of Colin a few hours after she got the message.

"So, Parvati told you?"

"Actually, I tricked her into telling me."

"Whatever. Do you see now why I wouldn't tell you?"

"Yeah, that explains a lot."

"So, care to tell me who you like now?"

"I don't like anyone. The clues I gave you earlier were for a made up person."

"You seemed pretty sure that you liked someone last night." Mandy pointed out.

"Yes, well, I'm a good actor and can lie well. I just wanted to find out who Hermione liked."

Mandy left the conversation later and got began talking to Hermione. According to Hermione and Susan, Colin told Parvati that Harry had liked her a little bit at one point. Parvati got mad that no one had told her, and disappointed when she found out that he didn't anymore.

That night Colin kept Hermione up till half past 12 talking to her about the current situation, and the next day told Parvati and Susan that he liked Mandy and was going to ask her out.

Thursday evening found Hermione, Parvati, and Mandy all telling Susan to tell Blaise that she liked him. After many long minutes, she finally did so. Blaise told Susan that he liked her also, and had lied when he said he didn't like her. This made Susan extremely happy, and then Colin came into the conversation and asked Mandy out. She of course said yes, and was happy also. The next day, for Colin's birthday party, Susan, Hermione, Mandy, Harry, and Harry's sister Katie all went to the movies and had an awesome time.

Now, Susan, Blaise, Colin, and Mandy are all happy. Parvati, although she will not admit it, is acting depressed and is worrying Mandy and Susan, as is Hermione, although not as much.

What will happen next?

**A/N: **I have nothing to say for once, othr than if anyone is actually reading this, please review so that I know.


End file.
